Corresponding luminaires with LEDs are already in use. As for explosion protection, the LEDs are configured as individual lamps with a corresponding protection type. For instance, it is already known that these individual lamps are configured to be of protection type Ex-i. This means that each LED is powered via a safety barrier which limits current and voltage. Due to this limitation, however, the performance of the luminaire is limited.
It is further known that corresponding individual lamps are configured to be of the ignition protection type Ex-m (encapsulation). This means that parts of a corresponding luminaire and particularly the LEDs are cast as ignition sources, so that a possible electric arc cannot traverse the corresponding encapsulation. As a result of such an encapsulation, however, the light output of each individual lamp is reduced.
It is the object of the present invention to simplify and improve an explosion-proof luminaire in its structure and light output while permitting many possible arrangements of the LEDs in the corresponding luminaire at the same time.